


Ambush

by show_me_da_money



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archer!minhyuk, Assassin!Changkyun, Changkyun has a wolf companion, Healer!Kihyun, Mage!Hyungwon, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Ogres, One Shot, Warrior!Wonho, dragon!jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_da_money/pseuds/show_me_da_money
Summary: An unassuming group of seven adventurers' camp is suddenly attacked by unexpected monsters.(An attempt at writing fantasy/action)





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, and is simply my attempt at writing fantasy and a bit of action so this doesn't have a concrete story/plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, though!
> 
> ShowKi is only implied, 'cos I like shipping them sorry.

It was a little past noon, a time when it borders day and night, a time when it's only a matter of hours when the sky will turn a feiry orange color that will soon transition into a night sky. They were preparing for setting up camp at the middle of a natural clearing in the woods when their party of seven were ambushed.

It was so unexpected that even Hyungwon, a mage with an ability to see multiple paths of the future in his sleep, wasn't able to predict the incoming attack. A bunch of ogres weren't exactly what to expect in a forest, anyway; they mostly resided in swamps, so they all kind of forgiven him silently as they fought back.

Everyone had their hands full, being roughly outnumbered by at least one to ten, if their numbers were divided accurately with each member. But sadly, it doesn't work that way.

Minhyuk was the first one to up and run, taking only himself, his beloved bow and a quiver full of modified arrows with him to a safe distance (basically, he climbed up the trees and settled on their branches) and stringing his bow in one swift motion. Being one of the best rangers in their country, he doesn't miss a single target, but it seems that his normal arrows barely scrape the ogres' leathery skin.

Their Leader, Shownu, was the first to act, immediately conjuring his metal gauntlets out of thin air by bringing his knuckles together, then landing a critical blow to the nearest attacker. He moved just in time to counter another one that moved in and started for his peers. He looked around, realized that they are hopelessly outnumbered, and immediately shouts orders to call for back-up.

Both Wonho and Jooheon had momentarily frozen on their spots, the latter in the middle of propping up a tent and the former busy chopping up firewood. Both, however, managed to pull themselves together after Shownu took a blow just to block it from his shellshocked teammates. Wonho lifted up his double-handed axe and immediately, it refashioned itself into a giant halberd, casting a faint glow as it elongated and bulked up from its previously stumpy form to its magnificent counterpart. At the same time, Jooheon's figure shifted, subtly starting from his eyes, turning from a dark brown hue to a striking shade of blue, splashed with a hint of green. His skin molded into black, shiny scales and his nails and hands mutated into sharp talons. The bones of his back broke through skin as it grew into a pair of giant bat-like wings, turning him into a humongous black dragon many times more than his original size. He huffs a feiry breath and roars, waking Hyungwon up from his peaceful nap within his own tent.

Startled, Hyungwon, at first, had no idea what in the world was happening, stepping outside with a complaint ready on his lips; a complaint quickly forgotten as he realized the gravity of their situation. Within a second, he summons both his carefully crafted wooden staff and his turtle-frog familiar, firing spells and buffs every which ogre went near him, or which member that needed assisting the most.

Changkyun and Kihyun were both animatedly conversing, heatedly talking about the younger's and Shownu's bad habit of walking around without proper clothes on. A few minutes before the actual attack, both fell silent as they felt hairs on their arms and necks stand in attention; Changkyun and his wolf conpanion perked up, hearing heavy footsteps the others couldn't have picked up; Kihyun scrunched his nose, smelling a nasty swamp-y smell that he knew by instinct didn't belong at the middle of the woods. Both looked at each other in fear and realization as the ogres came out of nowhere and as their leader punched one of them in the gut.

Changkyun quickly acts, running over to help by climbing onto any ogre's broad back and repeatedly slicing through their thick skin to get at their throats, just like how he was trained as an assassin, only to be shaken off and thrown down easily to the ground. This never discouraged him, as failure only fueled his natural instinct for bloodlust, coming from a family of intelligent yet coldblooded hitmen.

Kihyun, primarily a healer and also trained as a druid, puts forth tentacle-like plants from below the ground, trapping a couple of the ogres in its grasp and slowly choking them to death, but not before he makes a smokescreen out of a makeshift bomb from his little pouch and concealing his deed in thick smoke. Realizing that nobody is acting on Shownu's instruction to call for backup, he took it upon himself to disengage from the fight, searched for the nearest puddle of water he could find, and contacted their fellow Starship guild members to hurry up and help them.

"Copy that," the receiver at the other end said. "The guild will dispatch the members dragonkin Gunhee, the Cosmic Girls unit and The Mad Clown to assist you in your unfortunate dilemma. They'll be sent by emergency teleportation travel, and shall arrive shortly."

Kihyun sighed in relief; another powerful dragonkin like Jooheon and a veteran like The Mad Clown are definitely going to be helpful, and so are their newest all-girl unit which proved themselves to be fatal in combat since their days of early recruitment.

He rushes back to the scene quickly, and delivers the news to everyone. "I can't wait for them to get here, its only a matter of time 'til we get driven into a corner!" Minhyuk shouts from his safe place in the trees and shooting his homemade explosive arrows. "But seriously," Jooheon bellows, his voice carrying all throughout the clearing, "Is this really how fate decides to reunite Gunhee and I after months of not being able to hang out??" The last syllable is dragged out as he sends a gust of fire towards a horde of ogres jabbing at him with javelins. He breathes fire at them, but their skins were tougher than he thought, having an extra layer of an unknown slimy substance that seemed to protect them.

An ogre slices at Wonho's armor, and it sends a resounding clang as it vibrated at the contact. The warrior grits his teeth, feeling the impact of the sharp metal against his body. It doesn't destroy his armor, but it still hurts like hell, and he can feel himself about to buckle down in pain. "I need healing!" He shouts, frantically trying to look around which person was nearest while trying to dodge blows to his head. He feels almost lightheaded, and his vision blurs and gets his bearings disoriented as he finally gets whacked on his temples. "On it!" Hyungwon says, throwing a glass bottle containing a red liquid at Wonho. He barely catches it, opens the lid with one flick of his thumb and downs the disgusting and questionable liquid. A few moments pass, and he feels absolutely refreshed and clearheaded, ready to charge at the ogres again.

Everything seems hopeless; their magic wielders, mainly Hyungwon and Kihyun, and partly Minhyuk and Jooheon are running out of mana. The other three are getting tired, their movements becoming open and sloppy, and they're dealing more damage than they could possibly handle. Especially Shownu.

"They're ganging up on him!" Kihyun shouts, his eyes widening at the sudden realization. "It seems as if they know he's the one leading us." Changkyun says, creeping up from the foliage with his companion at his heels. "For a while, it felt like they weren't even taking me seriously; I mean, look at how they seem to be taking us easy, like we're some kind of a joke. Perhaps, now, we have a better idea of their intentions?" He suggests, cocking his head to the side before he dives in to the battle once again.

Kihyun stupidly stands there like a sitting duck, running through his mind what the reasons could possibly be. He doesn't have the time to think about it especially since he almost gets fatally hit by a morning star. He dodges just in time, only to see their leader getting stabbed right through his stomach. The ogre, feeling a certain amount of pride, had the nerve to sensually draw his blade from the injury and flourished it around, showing off and splattering crimson blood everywhere.

"Shownu!" Kihyun screams, a bloodcurling sound coming from the depths of his gut.

This couldn't be happening.

"Kihyun! Hurry up and get him, we can handle this," Minhyuk yells from a nearby branch he precariously hung off of by his legs, upside down. "Run across! We'll cover you." He offers, as a horde of ogres charged at Kihyun's direction.

Noticing what is about to happen, their other members coordinated the best plan of attack wordlessly and in sync. Kihyun is their only trained healer. Kihyun is their only chance at saving Shownu. Shownu is their beloved leader they are extremely fond of, so close to knocking at death's door. They have to make it count.

As Kihyun sprints towards the direction of their leader, Hyungwon sends blasts of energy, constantly trying to clear up a way; Jooheon and Changkyun's wolf companion did their best to keep it that way, the former knocking attackers over with his tail and wings, and the latter nipping at their exposed and vulnerable heels, making them run the opposite way. Wonho and Changkyun are encircling Shownu's fallen body, their backs to him as they stand on guard and weapons at the ready at whichever ogre tries to get near.

As soon as Kihyun is beside him, he slings Shownu's arm over his shoulder. "Hyung! Please, please get yourself up. Stay with me. We have to get you somewhere safe." Kihyun says, nervous and panicky as the older only grunts in reply. Shownu barely moves, only able to get up in a half-kneeling position. He looks so beaten up, with a busted bloody lip and a gash on his forehead. He looks much worse than Wonho, who just took a healing potion, and Changkyun who received the bare minimum damage at the moment by sneaking around and jumping the ogres.

They hear a resounding screech from the skies that they all recognized as Gunhee; a huge shadow circles them from overhead, and they all look up to see a pure white dragon soaring the sky with a few girls on his back, while the others are perched on brooms just like the wicked sorcerer, The Mad Clown.

With the ogres distracted, Kihyun drops a seed into the earth as he whispers an old forgotten spell unde rhis breath, making it grow and swallowing him and Shownu up into the ground. It was a last resort escape; it took a chunk of his remaining mana, and he isn't sure how much it'd take to heal their leader. The flower spits them back out miles away from the scuffle before shrinking back down into an average unassuming wildflower.

He trudges over to the nearest tree and makes Shownu rest on it. He tries to remove his now-busted armor, chucking it into a corner because its useless now. He quickly tries to apply pressure onto Shownu's huge wound, but his gut tells him it was no use, and that it has to be cleaned and stitched up. The older has his eyes tightly shut, seemingly focusing on his breathing as he inhales and exhales deeply. He looks worse than Kihyun thought; color is draining out of his features, and his breathing is extremely labored. He has minor cuts and bruises everywhere, and Kihyun is sure he has an injury in his leg, too, judging from the fact that he couldn't stand up earlier.

"Hyunwoo, please stay with me. We can't lose you." Kihyun pleads, gently tapping the other's cheek to keep him awake. His eyes open halfway, like even doing that seemed to cost him more strength than necessary. He has a frown on his face, and what he says next makes Kihyun even more distressed. "The blade they used on me was laced with poison. I can feel it burn." He breathes out, just barely. Then it's Kihyun's turn to sport labored breathing as he assesses their situation, running all sorts possibilities in his head; worst case scenario, they applied a Southern Lizard-Eating Frog's blood and guts on the blade. Worst case, because it's a type of frog often found in ogre swamps, and that ogres are immune to it but it is known to be fatal towards other species. Including humans. And Shownu is showing those symptoms, like shortness of breath, an erratic hearbeat, a burning sensation at the point of contact, paling complexion and--Kihyun places a hand on their leader's forehead--increased body heat.

In Shownu's case, a huge gaping wound at the stomach, possibly a broken or injured leg, bruised knuckles, a busted lip, and with poison slowly coursing through his veins and capillaries, it'd take at least a week to nurse him back to health.

Unless...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me any critiques/things I could improve on!
> 
> I'm seriously on a stump with my first fic (idk if any1 cares), so I decided to take a break from it and I wrote this instead :/


End file.
